Un enemigo de vuelta
by yami-anna
Summary: pequeño fic pa que se dicviertan...... no sirvo pa los sumary
1. Chapter 1

Un enemigo de vuelta

Prologo

Una castaña caminaba por la calle distraídamente, habia chocado ya con tres personas y aun así continuaba caminando a su casa algo pensativa.  
Su mejor amigo, Takeru Takaishi, la tenia así, desde hacia unos días se comportaba de forma extraña, parecía sentirse perseguido o creer que habia algo viéndole siempre, mas de una vez le pregunto sobre eso y el se limitaba a levantar los hombros y hacerle cara de no saber nada.  
Por cosas de la vida miro hacia un puentecito y allí parado lo vio, se acerco a el, parecía tranquilo y seguramente no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia desde que se asusto cuando ella lo saludo y parecía de hecho diferente, pues le correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa de esas que enamoran…

Hikari: Hola Takeru Takeru: AY, Hola Hikari, como estas?  
Hikari: bien y tu, que haces aquí?  
Takeru: pensaba… -respondió mirando al agua-  
Pocas veces le habia visto adoptar esa expresión, lo que fuera que pensaba le afectaba profundamente…

Hikari: ahí Takeru… -suspiro viendo al agua-  
Takeru: que pasa?  
Hikari: mírate… - le respondió volteando para verlo y descubrir que el ya le veía

Takeru: todo empezó hace unos días…- comenzó el relato de el, mientras que ella le tomo del brazo para que no se sintiera solito y animarlo así a continuar.

Prologo

Una castaña caminaba por la calle distraídamente, habia chocado ya con tres personas y aun así continuaba caminando a su casa algo pensativa.  
Su mejor amigo, Takeru Takaishi, la tenia así, desde hacia unos días se comportaba de forma extraña, parecía sentirse perseguido o creer que habia algo viéndole siempre, mas de una vez le pregunto sobre eso y el se limitaba a levantar los hombros y hacerle cara de no saber nada.  
Por cosas de la vida miro hacia un puentecito y allí parado lo vio, se acerco a el, parecía tranquilo y seguramente no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia desde que se asusto cuando ella lo saludo y parecía de hecho diferente, pues le correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa de esas que enamoran…

Hikari: Hola Takeru Takeru: AY, Hola Hikari, como estas?  
Hikari: bien y tu, que haces aquí?  
Takeru: pensaba… -respondió mirando al agua-  
Pocas veces le habia visto adoptar esa expresión, lo que fuera que pensaba le afectaba profundamente…

Hikari: ahí Takeru… -suspiro viendo al agua-  
Takeru: que pasa?  
Hikari: mírate… - le respondió volteando para verlo y descubrir que el ya le veía

Takeru: todo empezó hace unos días…- comenzó el relato de el, mientras que ella le tomo del brazo para que no se sintiera solito y animarlo a hablar.

lentamente ire poniendo este fic, que a decir verdad esta casi terminado, pero igual me encantaria saber que les gusta y que no, que quieren que le ponga y todo eso para hac er algo que guste a todos. me encataria reviews para continuar.


	2. Capitulo I

Cáp. I 

Takeru Takaishi era un estudiante de preparatoria común y corriente, exceptuando por la experiencias de su pasado con los digimon y con sus amigos, estudiaba con dos de ellos en el mismo curso y los demás estaban mas adelantados a excepción de Iori quien iba dos cursos atrás. Desde la ultima vez que fueron al digimundo ya no volvieron a ver ni mucho menos a saber algo de los digimon, eso desde luego, les habia dolido a todos, pero la vida sigue y el como todos habia terminado por reponerse… en parte… Hikari Yagami era su mejor amiga, la conocía desde hace como 10 años cuando lucharon contra Myotismon y desde entonces eran los mejores amigos, sin embargo el habia terminado por enamorarse de la chica, por ende no habia tenido novia nunca y ella tampoco habia tenido nada con nadie, pero no habia hablado del tema, tal vez seria bueno si se lo preguntaba un día de estos, quien sabe, a lo mejor y se llevaba una sorpresa… en esas iba pensando cuando una mano le toco el hombro con suavidad y la voz de una ángel le hablo

Hikari: Hola!

El muchacho logro articular un leve hola mientras temblaba de nervios, siempre era igual, era tan notorio que le quería, que se preguntaba si ella no se habia dado cuenta, todo apuntaba a que no y menos mal, igual el siempre se reponía rápido de los nervios e intentaba llevar todo con tranquilidad, aunque a veces le costaba trabajo el tenerla tan cerca y no abrazarla al menos, incluso, sentado junto a ella en la sala de la casa de alguno de los dos, se sostenía fuertemente de la silla para evitar abalanzarse sobre ella, con suerte lo habia logrado. De momento iban para clase y mejor se movían o sino llegarían tarde, la chica lo arrastro, pero el se detuvo un momento, creyó haber visto una sombra moviendo velozmente tras un matorral, pero al acercarse a el encontró una ardillita residente de algún árbol vecino, continuaron.  
Los días de escuela son iguales para todos los estudiantes hasta cuando se gradúan y entonces extrañan esa rutina. Takeru y Hikari se habían ido para la casa de el, en compañía de Miyako e Iori, quienes vivían en el mismo edificio que el rubio, se despidieron y entraron juntos a la casa de el, Natsuko Takaishi, la madre de el se habia ido a cubrir un reportaje y el estaba solo, entraron al cuarto de el y Takeru cerro la puerta, Hikari se sentó en la cama del chico, mientras el dejaba las maletas en un rincón y se recostaba en la cama cerca de ella, los temas giraban en torno a cualquier cosa, desde la ultima clase hasta la novela de las ocho que ninguno de los dos veía…

Hikari: pasa algo Takeru?

El se habia quedado en silencio unos minutos viendo a través del cristal de la ventana, parecía como si algo hubiese llamado su atención y de que forma, el se acerco a la venta y miro hacia fuera, mientras ella se le acerco por detrás y le pregunto al oído que habia visto sorprendiéndolo mucho, ya que el se volteo rápidamente y quedaron muy juntitos, la chica se acerco lentamente y ambos rozaron su labios fugazmente, se miraron sonrojados antes de que ella se despidiera de el y saliera corriendo de allí

Después del "incidente" Hikari esquivaba el tema con Takeru, pero mas de mil veces el la habia descubierto lanzándole miradas furtivas y algo mas… y el ni hablar, al punto la quería que casi ni le quitaba los ojos de encima… era curioso verla actuar frente a el, como si de un momento a otro el se le fuera a lanzar encima para besarla o algo porque siempre procuraba evitarlo o estar con mas gente al lado, pero sola con el ni por asomo, esto hasta que se la encontró sola en los casilleros y…

Takeru: vas a huir de nuevo? –le pregunto tomándole el brazo suavemente-  
Hikari: de… de que hablas? –respondió ella sin mirarlo-  
Takeru: me evitas… Hikari, lo que paso…  
Hikari: T.k., no… se que pensar… -el fin le confeso- no se que sentir, tu eres mi amigo… y…

Fue interrumpida drásticamente por los labios del rubio que la besaban con ternura y ardor a la vez, ella sin pensarlo le correspondió con igual intensidad, pero como son mamíferos y necesitan del aire para vivir, tuvieron que separarse, sin embargo el que la habia abrazado no la soltó y ella tampoco, se escondió en su pecho…

Hikari: déjame pensar… por favor…

El la soltó, ella supuso que la habia soltado para dejarla ir, pero al contrario el rubio la soltó y camino lentamente a uno de los rincones del sitio donde estaban (los casilleros), su expresión curiosa la alerto a ella, ya iban tres veces que pasaba lo mismo, después de lo que pareció una eternidad el se volvió y con la cara llena de terror le dijo una sola cosa antes de salir corriendo: "devimon". Hikari pensó, Tai le habia contado algo sobre ese digimon, pero que tenia que ver eso con lo que habia visto Takeru?

Ahí no, esto no podía ser, que demonios hacia devimon en el mundo de los humanos, era imposible, si ni quiera habia vuelto a saber de patamon y los otros, pues como demonios le habia hecho el maldito este, claro que, pensándolo bien, tal vez la puerta estaba abierta y el podría volver a ver a sus amigos digimons, corrió a casa como lama que lleva el diablo con la esperanza de tan grata sorpresa, entro corriendo sin cerrar la puerta por el afán y prendió la computadora, la esperanza se deshizo cuando vio que la puerta seguía cerrada como desde hace tantos años, no habia la mas mínima señal de sus amigos.

Hikari entro a su casa y se encontró con su hermano y Matt, el hermano de Takeru y el mejor amigo de Tai.

Hikari: hola hermano, hola Matt Tai, Matt: hola Hikari, como estas?  
Hikari: bien, oigan, me pueden contar algo?  
Matt: que quieres saber?  
Hikari: devimon

Al oír el nombre los dos muchachos la miraron

Tai: porque quieres saber de devimon?  
Hikari: pues porque –pensó buscando una excusa- porque… eh… porque ustedes me han hablado muy poco de el y yo quisiera saber mas del tiempo que estuvieron en la isla file.

Cuando Tai se disponía a hablar sonó el timbre y el muchacho salio corriendo a abrir…

Tai: hola Sora, que bueno que estas aquí! –se le escucho decir en la puerta y luego vino el sonido del beso en la mejilla.

Sora: hola Matt, hola Hikari, que hacen? –dijo ella saludando de igual forma a los otros dos Hikari: pues yo…  
Matt: quería saber sobre devimon –la interrumpió el rubio mayor-  
Sora: devimon? –dijo con expresión seria- ay Tai, nunca le has contado?  
Hikari: si me ha contado, pero muy poco, me contarías algo Sora?

Sorpresivamente Matt se levanto y le dijo a Tai algo de que le ayudara en su casa y se lo llevo dejando solas a las chicas que riéndose les despidieron.  
Se acostaron juntas en la cama de Hikari, pues eran como hermanas, mientras Sora le contaba el cuento…

Sora: pues veras, devimon fue nuestro primer enemigo… la primera vez que fuimos al digimundo fuimos a parar a la isla file como sabes y allí nos encontramos unos digimons que tenían unos engranes negros incrustados en su cuerpo, todos a nuestro turno peleamos consiguiendo que nuestros digimons evolucionaran, pero T.k. no lo conseguía aun…

Hikari: espera, los engranes eran como los aros negros del emperador?

Sora: si parecidos… siempre creímos que T.k. era el mas débil y lo protegíamos juntos, pero un día nos encontramos con devimon cara a cara y el se encargo de separarnos enviando a T.k. a la ciudad del inicio solo, mientras los demás mal que bien nos encontramos con algún otro, cuando por fin nos reunimos y devimon pensando lo mismo que nosotros ataco a T.k., pero nos llevamos una gran sorpresa cuando patamon digievoluciono a Angemon, sin embargo esa fue la primera despedida de ambos…

Hikari: acaso, Angemon murió en aquella ocasión?

Sora: si…

Hikari: supongo que debió dolerle mucho a Takeru…

Sora: la muerte de Angemon le mostró a Takeru el dolor de la oscuridad e hizo que la odiara por sobre todo… bueno Hikari, yo venia a hacerle visita a tai y se largo con Matt así que yo también me voy

Hikari: si, gracias –dijo despistadamente Sora: Hika, pasó algo con Takeru?

La castaña apenas la miro lo suficiente como para darle a entender que si

Hikari: es que… hoy estábamos en la parte de los casilleros solos y… -pensó que mejor omitía el otro pedazo de la historia- y Takeru se acerco a un rincón y luego dijo "devimon" y salio corriendo asustado como si le hubiese visto, lo curioso es que… en otras dos ocasiones vio algo, pero no me dijo que…

Sora: ay Hika, y porque no le contaste a los muchachos?

Hikari: es que… me guardas el secreto?

Sora: esta bien, te lo guardo, pero si en algún momento tengo que soltarlo lo haré

Hikari: si, esta bien

La pelirroja se fue, mientras la castaña continuaba pensando, miro su reloj, no era demasiado tarde para visitar a su amigo… tomo una chaqueta y se fue.

Natsuko que estaba de pasadita: T.k., hijo, tienes visita, sigue, esta en su habitación

El rubio estaba acostado en su cama mirando hacia arriba pensando las miles de posibilidades sobre lo que habia visto, tal vez estaba alucinando o de pronto se habia confundido o… sintió unos labios en su mejilla, movió la cabeza para ver quien era

Takeru: y tú que haces aquí?  
Hikari: … devimon Takeru: devimon?  
Hikari: eso dijiste hoy, lo viste?

El rubio la miro en silencio, sus ojos reflejaban un profundo dolor… no iba a responderle nada, de hecho en la siguiente semana apenas si le dirigió la palabra hasta que se encontraron en un puente una tarde y el hablo…

una entrega que ojala y les parezca deliciosa, seguire trayedoles alegria... y pues espero reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Cáp. II

Takeru: no se… a veces creo que solo alucino cuando lo veo, pero… -se detuvo-  
Hikari: pero? –presiono-  
Takeru: es que no es solo verlo, es sentirlo, es… -suspiro- no se…  
Hikari: lo oyes? –pregunto en tono suave-

El rubio la miro… últimamente habia oído susurros, sobre todo cuando estaba solo en su habitación de noche, pero a veces podía oírlos en la escuela o en lugares muy tranquilos… ahora que lo pensaba eran mas frecuentes en su cabeza, no como susurros sino como pensamientos propios, pero, como explicárselo todo a ella?

Hikari: Takeru?  
Takeru: son… como mis propios pensamientos… -dijo pausadamente- no se como explicártelo, ni siquiera se que caso tiene decírselo a alguien!  
Hikari: sabes si la puerta esta abierta?  
Takeru: no, no esta abierta o por lo menos la última vez que la vi estaba cerrada.  
Hikari: oye!  
Takeru: que?  
Hikari: tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, te invito a comer helado y hablamos

Era obvio que la chica intentaba cambiar el tema para que el no se sintiera peor y pues, no nos engañemos, lo logro…

Matt: devimon, aquí?  
Sora: y si así fuera?  
Matt: ahí Sora, te estas enloqueciendo o que?

La pelirroja y el rubio habían hablado varias horas hasta que ella le habia planteado el tema, como podría estar un digimon en el mundo de los humanos si la puerta no estaba abierta? Y mucho menos uno como devimon, que habían acabado hace años y del cual solo habían vuelto a saber cuando lo del káiser, de resto, devimon prácticamente habia sido borrado de todo, no de todos, pero si de todo o eso creían, eso, sin contar que Genai les habría avisado de cualquier desperfecto en el digimundo, no?... no?...

Matt: por cierto, como andas con Tai?

No más fue preguntar para que la pelirroja quedara todita de un solo color, roja como un tomate ante la pregunta de su ex novio.

Matt: ay, Sora, no le has dicho nada?  
Sora: nada de que? –Cuasi grito ella- Tai y yo somos amigos  
Matt: si claro y yo nací ayer – (NA: nótese el sarcasmo)-

Y que demonios hacia el allí, en una heladería, esperando a que una chica castaña le trajera helado de vainilla?... ya hacia un X tiempo pasaba lo de devimon y sin querer queriendo la cosa se habia complicado aunque el no se habia dado cuenta…

Hikari: mira, tu helado!

Nada mas terminar la frase no supo que paso, simplemente despertó y vio al chico de verde tirado encima de ella, pensando que pesada seria la broma cuando, dios, el hombro izquierdo del rubio estaba todo herido y sangraba copiosamente, la gente se acerco y les miraba desde arriba, ahora recordó algo, justo después de ver a Takeru volando hacia ella, oyó el sonido de un arma disparando, probablemente el se habia lanzado encima de ella y habia recibido el tiro, pero, eso no tenia sentido, quien querría matar a una chica como ella a quien solo conocían sus amigos y uno que otro, así como pudo se levanto y levanto al rubio que apenas podía con el dolor, la camiseta verde de el estaba totalmente húmeda y ya empezaba a gotear manchando de sangre a la chica. Hikari miro todo el lugar antes de salir con un semi inconsciente Takeru en brazos y lo que vio la dejo fría, tanto las mesas como las sillas y el sitio en general estaba en perfecto estado, a lo sumo habría un café regado por ahí, pero nada mas grave y nadie parecía entender que habia ocurrido.

La mama de Takeru habia vuelto a salir, según el, se habia ido a Sapporo a cubrir una noticia y el estaría solo 2 días, lo acostó en la cama y fue a buscar los cosos de primeros auxilios, algo de alcohol, gasas y un vendaje, aprovecho de pasadita para llamar a Tai e inventarle cualquier cosa para sacarle el permiso, se quedaría con Takeru toda la noche.

Takeru termino por dormirse, mientras Hikari le curaba las heridas… hombre pues dormirse no, dormitaba eso si, mientras el alcohol desinfectaba la herida, el pobre hombre hacia unas caras de victima… mientras ella buscaba señales de alguna cosa en el hombro, supuso que la bala habia salido puesto que no dio con nada fuera de lo común, luego de una interminable tortura, por fin puso los vendajes con mucho cuidado mientras le veía descansar, pero, para cuadrar los vendajes por detrás del hombro, tenia que o bien levantarlo o bien recostarse un poco sobre el para ver su espalda y cuando iba terminando, empezó la noche…

hola de nuevo, aqui la primera actualizacion de 2006... en fin... una vez publicado este capitulo debo hacer una peticion, este fic, esta realmente terminado, pero, anteayer en la ducha ma surgio una idea, podria llevar el fic tal cual como esta el original, podria llevar el fic publicando mi idea nueva ooo podria publicar ambas. por favor decidan que el publico pide y yo doy. gracias y un feliz año para todos!


	4. Chapter 4

Cáp. III

Takeru: gracias por curarme –dijo el rubio en el oído de ella  
Hikari: yo... debería haberte llevado a un hospital –respondió ella temblando  
Takeru: tienes frió? –Susurro al oído de ella una vez más-  
Hikari: tu eres quien debe tener frió, sin camisa...  
Lo ultimo ni lo termino, se levanto un poco después de anudar las vendas y se dio cuenta de que el rubio la tenia abrazada y ella estaba toda recostada sobre el, pero sobretodo, sus rostros estaban tan cerca. El la miraba con una sonrisa cansada y tierna, allí lo supo.

Hikari: te amo

Esta vez beso era poquito para lo que pasaba con ellos, la chica se dedicaba a tocar el torso desudo de el sin despegar ni un segundo sus labios, ni siquiera se paro a pensarlo, simplemente se dejo llevar por lo que sentía y el... ni hablar.  
Los besos se iban profundizando cada vez mas y el ya no se limitaba a los labios, besaba el cuello de la chica, la barbilla y muy lentamente empezó a subir la camiseta rosa de ella, con ayuda de ella, se deshicieron de la susodicha prenda. El asunto era simple: dos jóvenes de 18 años, solos en una casa, dos jóvenes que se aman y que sin ningún problema deciden entregarse, ella sobre el, con una pierna entre las de el, acariciándole hasta el alma. Ella aun tenia el sostén y el pantalón claro que solía utilizar, el con su torso todo desnudo y su pantalón también clarito, el gorro tirado por allá lejos, las manos de Hikari quemándole la piel...

El sostén de Hikari cayo al piso dejando libres los pechos de ella, no muy grandes, tal vez perfectos, desnudos y libres ante la mirada de un atontado Takeru, "eres tan bella" dijo el antes de ponerse a jugar con los senos de una muy excitada Hikari, ella, no se podía quedar atrás y con agilidad le quito el pantalón a Takeru. Ya estaba en desventaja y no solo por el numero de prendas, sobre todo porque el dolor no habia dejado de acosarlo, lo que hacia que fuera mas complicado disfrutar totalmente del momento que estaba viviendo, pero, se prometió a si mismo olvidarse del estupido dolor hacer lo posible porque fuera el mejor momento de su vida y de la vida de ella, ese ser que tanto amaba, que era la razón por la cual despertaba cada mañana dispuesto a darlo todo, dispuesto a ser el mejor solo por una sonrisa, por un abrazo y ahora, le costaba creer que estaba en esa situación con ella, no hace poco habia descubierto con terror que no solo devimon habia vuelto, si no que otro de sus enemigos tomaría venganza contra el y ahora sumergido en un mundo que imagino y deseo por tanto tiempo, justo ahora haciendo el amor con el amor de su vida! Sin darse cuenta el piso alojaba la colección de ropa de ambos, desde el gorro de el, hasta la ropa interior de ambos. Desnudos, ella sobre el, el roce de la piel caliente y algo de sudor escurriendo de los cansados cuerpos que pedían cada vez mas... el muchacho se sintió listo para culminar todo...

Takeru: segura que deseas esto?  
Hikari: si.

Fue todo, un ágil movimiento de el basto para que adoptaran la posición convencional, el encima de ella, segundo a segundo empezó a penetrarla, lenta y calmadamente tratando de no herirla, la chica soltó unos cuantos gemidos al sentir un pedazo de el dentro de si misma, se sentía tan bien con el así, ahora, todo era perfecto, nada existía, solo ambos jugando el juego del amor, una sensación de enorme placer los acogió a ambos, el aumento un poco el ritmo, estaba realmente excitado, cosa que logro arrebatar gemidos mucho as fuertes de la garganta de Hikari, Takeru escondió la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello y continuo con el vaivén mientras susurraba palabras de amor en los oídos de la castaña...

Unas horas mas tarde despertaba con la chica mas hermosa a su lado y un penetrante dolor en el hombro izquierdo, sonrió ampliamente al recordar la noche y pensó, como dicen popularmente, "que noche la de anoche!".  
Se dedico a mirarla y acariciarle el rostro, a jugar con el cabello de ella. Era extraño, estaban juntos, ella dormía placenteramente desnuda junto a el... no seria que su mente le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada, bueno, y si se la estaba jugando que mas daba, era feliz, completamente feliz, así fueran dos segundos, era lo mejor de su vida, era la forma en que la vida le gritaba que allí, acostada a su lado era la persona para el, era su alma gemela por decirlo de alguna forma, era su todo, su aire, su vida, su sol, su luz y lo mejor, ella le correspondía. La chica despertó.  
El silencio los gobernó un rato, quien lo desgarro fue ella

Hikari: jamás... pensé que llegaría a esto contigo –dijo pausadamente –  
Takeru: te arrepientes? –pregunto el aterrorizado-  
Hikari: no, es solo que... -se detuvo-  
Takeru: que...?  
Hikari: lo de anoche fue... como explicarlo?... –se movió poniendo la cabeza sobre el torso de el mirando al techo- fue como ir al cielo, fue como si todo el mundo no existiera, Takeru fui tan libre!... gracias –termino-  
Takeru: gracias a ti... yo...solo quiero creer que es verdad! –Dijo entre risas- no sabes lo que me dolería si fuera un sueño  
Hikari: es verdad –y lo beso- estoy acá contigo... Takeru yo...

La castaña fue interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono, aquel fue a ) y cuando volviócontestar (NA: debidamente cubierta, mentes cochambrosas! estaba pálido, se sentó en el borde de la cama y vio a la chica con una de esas expresiones que pone la gente cuando esta paralizada de terror

Takeru: Matt esta en el hospital, anoche iba con Sora para tu casa y recibió un disparo...

ojo, esto no quiere decir que la historia se va a acabar pronto o que la pareja este consolidada. gracias, espero comentarios, ideas, manifestaciones, madrasos, lo que quieran


	5. Cap IV

Cáp. IV. Un segundo enemigo de vuelta

En cuanto llegaron al hospital el medico les dijo que Matt estaba en cuidados intensivos, fuera de peligro pero tenían que estar muy pendientes de el y ver como evolucionaba porque en cualquier momento podría sufrir un ataque o algo y podía complicarse, de momento solo podían esperar, así que decidieron dejar solo al señor Ishida e irse a casa de Tai a esperar noticias, independientemente de todo Takeru estaba callado, tal vez demasiado o tal vez le habia afectado la noticia de su hermano...

Tai: a ver Sora, dinos que paso?  
Sora que estaba muy asustada: pues íbamos caminando ya tarde y oímos un grito de alguien y luego el disparo  
Davis: y que gritaron o que?  
Sora: pues algo como de una venganza o no se que

Takeru empezó a unir hilos, un disparo a cada uno de los dos, una venganza... devimon... devimon, no, no podía ser el, tenia que ser algo mas, alguien mas, pero... miro a Hikari, ella le miraba insistentemente, también recordaba lo de ayer

Hikari: Takeru, que paso ayer en la heladería?

Pregunto ella para sorpresa de todos los presentes, incluyendo el cuestionado, Takeru se limito a mirarla, el resto le miraban expectantes, bajo la mirada pensativo, solo existía una posibilidad, tan solo un digimon se vengaría de los dos hermanos, pero esto dejaba aun mas perdido al rubio, de repente su mente chispeo, se levanto y corrió a la habitación de Tai y Hikari cerrando la puerta tras el y asegurándola, prendió el computador y aguardo, aparte de los gritos de sus amigos al otro lado de la puerta, no pasaba nada... la puerta seguía cerrada, pero, de repente se abrió un portal, todo dentro de el se veía oscuro, muerto.  
Apenas pudieron entrar se encontraron con la habitación vacía, el computador encendido y una sola imagen en la pantalla, a ninguno le pareció algo raro, pero Hikari nada mas verla palideció, no solo era la imagen, el interior de una cueva en la que se veía si al caso uno o dos metros adelante, los sonidos que venían de allí como de seres que... gemían, recordó aquella vez que...

Hikari: el mar  
Fue lo único que dijo antes de desmayarse

aqui les subo el otro o los otros pa que se diviertan, perdon la tardanza!


	6. Cap V

Cáp. V

Matt abrió los ojos y se encontró, para su sorpresa, tirado en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo, estaba bastante oscuro, parecía que era una noche sin luna, ni estrellas ni luz de ninguna clase. Una ráfaga violeta lo cegó unos instantes... el suelo parecía húmedo, sintió algo de agua correr por su cuerpo, donde estaba?... intento levantarse pero estaba algo aturdido y falto poco para que se fuera de bruces contra... arena, estaba en una playa?... intento recordar que habia pasado y que hacia el allí, intentando mantenerse de pie en una playa, recordó que iba con Sora caminando a altas horas de la noche para la casa de Tai, luego un grito y finalmente todo negro, luego se habia despertado en una playa... se esforzó de nuevo, tenia que recordar, a como diera lugar, algún otro detalle. Rendido se dejo caer al suelo quedando sentado. Una imagen llego a su mente, un revolver salido de la nada disparaba a su acompañante y un ser parecido a una marioneta gritaba algo a amistad, pero, al fin y al cabo eso no explicaba su ubicación actual... que hacer?  
Un joven paso corriendo por su lado, en su rostro reconoció el de su hermano Takeru, a ver... espera, que demonios hacia Takeru aquí, el joven se detuvo dándole la espalda y luego se giro sorprendido, "Matt!" fue lo único que dijo...  
Matt: fue Puppetmon

Declaro el rubio mayor en la cama de su habitación en el hospital antes de quedar inconsciente de nuevo. Por su parte Takeru salio de la habitación para sorpresa de su padre y su madre que ya habia acudido a acompañar a su hermano mayor

Señor Ishida: Takeru, como entraste sin que te viéramos?

El joven apenas los miro, luego se sentó al lado de su madre y puso su cabeza en el hombro de ella, unos minutos mas tarde durmió

Tai: como dices Takeru? –pregunto el mayor de los Yagami ante la inesperada aparición del rubio en su casa.

Takeru: Izzi, por favor necesito que me ayudes a buscar a los digimons o esto va a salir peor

Davis: espera Takeru –dijo este levantándose amenazadoramente sobre el otro- de que demonios hablas, primero te desapareces así, luego vuelves y urges a Izzi con algo como esto, que pasa contigo?

Takeru: Hikari –empezó francamente desesperado- lo que paso anteayer en la heladería fue un ataque de... Puppetmon, el te disparo y le disparo a mi hermano

Los demás lo miraban boquiabiertos a excepción de la castaña, después de un momento el silencio fue roto por las carcajadas de Tai

Tai: Takeru que dices, muchacho necesitas dormir bien. Lo que le paso a Matt fue posiblemente obra de algún loco, no de un digimon, hasta donde yo se la puerta esta cerrada –termino riendo de nuevo-  
El rubio supo que ninguno de ellos le creería, pero, que es tan difícil creer algo como eso después de lo mucho que vivieron en el digimundo?... maldición

Takeru: Izzi, puedo contar contigo?  
Izzi: mira, creo que Tai tiene razón, mejor ve a descansar, lo de tu hermano te esta afectando mucho, ya veras como atrapan al imbecil que le hizo esto.

El rubio bajo la mirada, como era posible que sus amigos, sus mejores amigos creyeran que se estaba volviendo loco, miro a la única persona que tal vez en un soplo de suerte le creería, pero ella, no estaba allí, estaba fuera, en el balcón del apartamento, el muchacho la miro y luego se fue despidiéndose de sus amigos.

Cuando ya se fueron todos, Tai salio al balcón en donde su hermana menor permanecía viendo al infinito

Tai: estas bien? –pregunto abrazando a la chica  
Hikari: si, es solo que... trataba de procesar lo que nos dijo Takeru hace un rato  
Tai: Hika, no te dejes psicosiar, Takeru solo esta cansado lo de Matt le afecto y...  
Hikari: Tai, anteayer estaba en la heladería con Takeru y si nos dispararon –lo interrumpió ella-

Tai, estaba realmente sorprendido

Tai: pero que dices Hikari... si la puerta no esta abierta –trato el de negarse-  
Hikari: si, lo se y creeme Tai, no se que esta pasando, pero se que Takeru no nos mentiría con algo como esto, además... no es demasiada coincidencia que les hallan disparado a los dos?. No se tu que crees, pero yo le creo a Takeru y voy a ayudarle con o sin ustedes –concluyo la menor de los Yagami y se fue dejando al otro en el balcón  
El resto de la noche, Tai lo paso pensando en las palabras de su hermana, el sabia que la postura de Hikari estaba demasiado firme, no era habitual eso en ella a menos que se tratara de algo muy grave... pensó... acaso anteayer no fue cuando le pidió el permiso por teléfono para quedarse donde Takeru?

Tai: Hika, estas despierta –susurro a media noche el muchacho-  
Hikari: te la has pasado dando vueltas en la cama –respondió la somnolienta voz de la chica- imposible dormirme, que quieres?  
Tai: que paso en la heladería?

La castaña apenas se movió, no era exactamente por los segundos en la heladería sino por el recuerdo de aquella noche junto al rubio... término por acostarse en la cama de su hermano junto a este, el cual la miro rayado por el intenso rubor que cubría su rostro, miro al techo un rato...

Hikari: este pues... ayer nos fuimos a comer helado mientras hablábamos de algo importante y de un momento a otro el se abalanzo sobre mi, no lo entendí al principio, pero, luego vi su brazo todo abaleado, lleno de sangre y lo saque de allí... pero... la heladería estaba en perfecto estado... no habia pasado nada aparentemente... Takeru aun debe tener la herida, dile que te la muestre... -el silencio se hizo en la habitación de los hermanos Yagami... la sonrisa de ella delato un suceso extraño y no contado de la noche con el rubio menor...  
Tai: Hikari Yagami, que más paso esa noche entre ustedes dos?  
Hikari: ... nada... malo –dijo ella con una sonrisa de esas que uno suele poner mientras recuerda algo agradable...  
Tai: como que nada malo, Hikari Yagami... explícame  
Hikari: ya te dije hermano, no paso nada malo, simplemente le puse algunas vendas y ya...  
Tai: y ya que? –Se empezaba a desesperar de pensar que le habría pasado a su hermanita-  
La chica castaña se levanto de la cama de su hermano mayor para irse a dormir a la propia pero la ultima pregunta de el la detuvo 1 segundo mientras daba la respuesta correcta  
Tai: le amas?  
Hikari: si

Tai: hola Takeru, como dormiste anoche?  
Takeru: ahí a medias, ya sabes lo de Matt, ven pasa  
Tai: ayer hable con Hikari y me contó lo de la heladería  
Takeru: y supongo que quieres ver la herida...

El hombro izquierdo del rubio habia cicatrizado muy bien en estos dos días, aunque le dolía mucho, cada vez estaba mejor

Tai: porque no vamos mejor a un hospital a que te revisen?  
Takeru: para que, para terminar de preocupar a mis papas?

El teléfono sonó.

Takeru colgando: era mi papa, dice que Matt ya despertó y podemos ir a verlo, vienes Tai?

Matt: te digo Tai, fue Puppetmon el que nos ataco  
Izzi: y como entro a esta dimensión?  
Davis: de la misma forma que Aruquenimon y Mummymon podían utilizar los portales a su antojo, no?

Matt: por cierto Sora, ya hiciste lo que fuimos a hacer esa noche a casa de Tai?

La pobre pelirroja estaba más roja que un tomate por la indiscreta pregunta del otro...

Tai: y que iban a hacer en mi casa?

Ante la pregunta del otro ya no hizo mas que salir de la habitación y del hospital a toda prisa seguida del castaño mayor... el pudo alcanzarla y la tomo del brazo, frenándola casi al instante, aunque quedaron cara acara, ella no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos de lo roja que estaba

Tai: que paso?. No me digas, volviste con Matt y yo iba a ser el primero en saberlo  
Sora: no... yo iba a decirte que... -lo pensó muy bien, tal vez era el momento justo- te amo Tai

Doctor: si, señor Ishida, pondremos a Matt en una habitación aparte mientras se recupera y en una semana a mas tardar si esta bien puede irse, de momento le haremos mas exámenes para saber si la bala afecto alguna parte de su cuerpo en especial, de acuerdo, permiso debo irme ya, tengo mas pacientes que atender.

Ishida: ya ven muchachos, Matt saldrá en poco tiempo  
Sora: si, que bien –dijo ella que habia llegado de la mano de Tai con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja aunque nadie se habia percatado del detallito...

En algún lugar de Tokio, caminando por las calles sin conocer un rumbo fijo al cual dirigirse caminaba el chico de verde, tenia tantas cosas vagando por su cabeza... le era imposible concentrarse en una sola de aquellas, termino por sentarse en una banca de algún solitario parque al que tal vez irían unos cuantos pequeños alguna vez, de momento desolado. Observo todo su alrededor, el viento acariciaba las hojas de las plantas con suavidad, apenas podía percibirse su paso, decidió pensar en orden, ponerle un estupido orden a su cabeza antes de que fuera a estallar... habia sido su culpa, su hermano estaba recuperándose en un hospital por su estupida culpa, por ser tan idiota de callar lo que habia visto, menos mal ni Hikari ni Sora habían resultado heridas, pero... su hermano si... el en una noche tan romántica con Hikari y su hermano recibiendo un disparo... Hikari... Hikari... necesitaba hablar con ella, saber de esa noche que o que o para donde o que... aquella noche fue su primera noche, entrego su virginidad en mas de un aspecto... -sonrió- nada mas de recordar tantas sensaciones esa noche, ese momento junto a ella... la piel canela de la chica quemando la propia, el sudor de ambos corriendo por sus desnudos cuerpos, la entrega total, haberle dicho de semejante forma lo mucho que la amaba y sobre todo, sentir que ella le correspondía... jamás en toda su vida tubo un momento tan feliz como el haberle oído decir "te amo", jamás soñó momento mas perfecto, la unión total no solo de cuerpos sino de almas, de vidas, de todo, sabia que ella era para el y el para ella, si para algo útil habia nacido era para amarla... el carácter de ella era firme, eso ni negarlo, era una chica firme en sus decisiones, justa, madura, melancólica a ratos, tiernas en ocasiones, linda... aparte era tan bella físicamente, desde siempre le habia atraído, pero era tan pequeño que no supo reconocer algo tan grande como el amor, nunca jamás le hablo a nadie de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera a Patamon... siempre procuro ser discreto y guardar tan grande secreto para el solito, aunque claro! Era tan... indescriptible lo que sentía que a veces se sentir desfallecer, a ratos deseaba gritarlo al mundo entero, pero siempre fue tímido, no se atrevió a decírselo, a cambio de ello estaba siempre cerca de ella, protegiéndola... unas semanas atrás creía estar soñando cuando como por casualidad descubrió que ella sentía algo por el... que diría Tai si supiera lo que paso esa noche del balazo de Matt?

¿: A veces vengo aquí a pensar, es tan solo que puedes oír tus propios pensamientos como si gritaras

La voz de su pequeño amigo saco a Takeru de sus ensoñaciones

Takeru: hola Iori, como estas?  
Iori: yo bien, y tu como estas? –El de verde no respondió más que con una significativa mirada- pensativo, sabes que si quieres puedes contarme, no?  
Takeru: si... gracias Iori... -pensó demasiado tiempo-  
Iori: esta bien, entonces cuéntame que paso la noche de la heladería, quieres?  
Takeru: este pues... -ya se imaginaran el sonroje del pobre hombre-  
El muchacho prefirió no hablar, se quito el sombrero y empezó a juguetear con el como recordando algo muy lejano en el tiempo

Takeru: quieres saber de donde saque este sombrero?  
Iori: siempre ha sido muy preciado para ti, verdad?  
Takeru: si –una calida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- veras...

FLASH BACK

Era el aniversario de aquella histórica fecha, hoy volvería a ver a mis amigos con los que viví tantas aventuras hace unos pocos años... Tai, Sora, Jou, Mimi, Izzi; Hikari y mi hermano Matt (aunque a el lo veo mas seguido)... me vestí rápidamente pues Matt no tardaría. Me puse una camiseta blanca con un dibujo que no lograba reconocer en el centro y un pantalón corto caqui, el gorro verde grandote y extraño habia sido... "desaparecido" por mi mama, que siempre decía que yo que hacia con eso en la cabeza... mi hermano llego y nos fuimos de inmediato a Hikari Gaoka... los muchachos fueron llegando uno a uno y poquito a poquito nos enteramos que era de cada uno de ellos, Sora por ejemplo habia dejado el soccer y se dedicaba ahora al tenis y al ikebana con su madre... Tai estudiaba y seguía jugando soccer, Jou se habia cambiado de escuela y ahora estudiaba en una muy prestigiosa que apenas de le dejaba tiempo para respirar, Mimi se iba a vivir prontamente a estados unidos, Izzi continuaba con sus estudios y cada vez tenia mas conocimientos en computadoras... Me olvido de alguien, Hikari, ella estudiaba en la escuela en la que habían estudiado mi hermano, Tai, Sora y los demás, mi hermano seguía con Tai y el solía molestarlo por que tenia mucho éxito con las chicas o algo así y yo, pues seguía siendo el mismo T.k. de siempre...  
Ese día hicimos lo de siempre... nos contamos todo, recordamos algunos eventos en el digimundo y fuimos a caminar por ciertos lugares... mientras caminábamos por una zona bastante transitada, Hikari y yo nos quedamos un poco atrás y resultamos extraviados y solos, yo no lograba ver a mi hermano ni a ninguno de los muchachos, empezaba a oscurecer y ambos teníamos miedo de lo que pudiera pasarnos, preguntándole a algunas personas pudimos dar con la ruta del metro... apenas teníamos el dinero suficiente para llegar al estación de Odiaba, nos tocaría caminar un poco hasta la casa de ella. Decidimos ir a su casa porque quedaba mas cerca y porque yo prefería llevarla hasta allí... el viaje en metro fue en silencio, ella tenia frió, pude notarlo porque temblaba mucho así que sin algo que ofrecerle para que se calentara un poco me acerque y la abrace contra mi, la chica dejo de temblar poco a poco y viajamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a Odiaba. Era ya de noche y éramos tan solo dos pequeños niños caminando por la calle, Hikari vio el edificio en donde vivía con su hermano y sus padres... llegamos, llamamos a mi mama por teléfono me recogieron, pero antes!... estaba despidiéndome de Hikari y ella me pregunto si podría visitarme... a la semana la tenia en mi casa...

Hikari: mira, te traje esto –dijo dándole algo blanco-  
Takeru: para mí? Y porque?  
Hikari: por lo de la semana pasada, fuiste valiente Takeru

Desde entonces conservo el sombrero que Hikari me regalo por mi valentía y recuerdo muy bien sus palabras "fuiste valiente", luego un beso y un año mas para poder verla...

FIN FLASH BACK 

Takeru: me crees, verdad Iori?  
El pequeño lo pensó... recordaba los tiempos en los que luchaban contra blackwargreymon, jamás olvidaría la mirada de T.k. cuando se hablaba de el o de la oscuridad, retrocedió un poco mas en el tiempo. Estaban en la nave del digimon káiser y el rubio salio furioso en busca del káiser... Takeru siempre reaccionaba de la misma forma cuando de la oscuridad se trataba, su personalidad cambiaba radicalmente y se volvía muy agresivo, pero, lo mas duro, era su mirada, parecía traspasar buscando algo con que acabar, la sequedad y frialdad de la misma helaban la sangre y las palabras que salían de sus labios eran crueles...

Iori: tu forma de actuar... es diferente cada vez que tiene algo que ver con la oscuridad...  
Takeru: como... dices?... –el de verde bajo la mirada-  
Iori: pareces otro... Takeru, si tu lo dices yo te creo.

Con estas palabras se fue dejando al pobre hombre mas perdió en sus ideas que nunca nadie... por un lado, el chico le creía, pero por otro le hacia ver que se estaba dejando dominar por un sentimiento que no hacia parte de el...

un poquito largo, no?  
ojala les haya gustado y continuen siguiendo este loco fic que tienes mas ideas que ni hablar... dejen comentarios por si quieren que meta algo que se les ocurrio o lo que sea.


End file.
